


Wild Child

by SimplyTsundere



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Carla is great, Deceiving Looks, Eren fails at date ideas, Levi might be off his fucking rocker, M/M, One Shot, POV Eren Yeager, Pining, Sassy Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Song fic, Southern Baptist Church, Southern Eren, Southern Marco, The Boys Get Caught, Trespassing, bless his heart, choir, he tries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 08:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyTsundere/pseuds/SimplyTsundere
Summary: It'd been nearly one year since the pastor, Stewart Talbert, got remarried. It'd been nearly one year since Levi Ackerman had moved in with his stepdad. It'd been nearly one year since Eren had started paying attention during church. Being agnostic, Eren Jaeger wasn't entirely keen on sitting through worship service. His mother, however, always asked if he'd go; he'd do just about anything she asked. In the last few months, rumors had began to surface about Levi. Sure, he was hotter than hellfire, but was he gay? Perfect little pre-law choir boy, Levi Ackerman never seemed to stray down the "good" path. As far as everyone knew he made perfect grades, he was polite, he was captain of the debate team, and never wore anything less than dressy casual. Why were these rumors stirring up a pot of drama? Eren didn't know, but he really wanted to be the one to test their validity. Trading a night in choir for the chance, Eren soon discovers that Levi is hiding more than he could have ever suspected from the "good boy."





	Wild Child

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so, I don't have an excuse for this? Just, uh, have it. I've not been feeling very "writey" lately. I don't really know why, but maybe I'm still trying unwind before diving back into classes. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I don't know how to fix my slump, but I'm trying to crawl out of it bit by bit. This was just something I got from another song challenge, so I guess have at it. 
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> A Tired Neko

How many Sundays and Wednesday nights would he be caught staring at the choir? Likely far too many for his mother’s liking. Wincing as he caught a hand to the back of his head, Eren directed his attention back to the pastor during his sermon. Part of him was more than ready to obey his mother’s wishes, but the other half of him was too busy thinking about those hazy baby blues in choir robes. Heart thumping just a hair faster as he stared, Eren couldn’t tear his eyes away from the pastor’s step-son. Could he blamed? As far as he was concerned, his mother should have known he was already up shit creek without a paddle. 

Levi Ackerman wasn’t only the pastor’s step-son, but he was also captain of the college debate team, pre-law, and only wore a strict dress code of polo shirts, sweaters, button downs, ties, slacks, blazers, sportcoats, and the choir robes. He’d never seen the guy out of any of it, but he itched to. Something about dirtying up the “good boy” was an urge too strong to resist the call of. It was an alluring siren’s song, even more so than the guy’s eyes and delicate alabaster skin. Maybe some thought the stern and dour expression constantly worn on his angular features made him unapproachable, but to Eren that was just one reason he wanted to chase him. What exactly was under it? What was he like when no one was watching him so closely? Did he always have to be so damn perfect?

To Eren, Levi had a striking resemblance to a porcelain doll; one likely needed to be more than careful when being near it. His looks were captivating, but his personality was sharper than the jet black hair that fell to accentuate his jawline. A quick wit and faster tongue made him difficult to approach. He’d never actually spoken to the guy….not once in the year since his arrival. Only, he’d heard rumors lately around campus that made him want to get a lot closer. Hearing that his sexuality was fluid made Eren curious about just how fluid the seemingly rigid Levi got. The guy was gorgeous, albeit a bit out of his league in terms of types, but there was absolutely no harm in testing the waters. Were he honest, he probably wasn’t Levi’s type either. He was about average height, with shaggy mocha hair that dusted the tops of his shoulders, and had a bit of an attitude problem. 

Catching Levi outside school or church was going to prove difficult. He seemingly never did anything off schedule, and even then he rarely socialized outside his group of friends. Eren had a general idea of how he’d react to a proposition, but he couldn’t foretell the future. It was worth the shot, at least to him anyway. Judging from the cringing from his friends sitting beside him in the pew, they didn’t see it ending up well. 

“You’re a fuckin’ idiot,” came the whispered groan. Eren chuckled. Marco Bodt wasn’t exactly a man known for his sugar coating. He may have looked sweet as sugar, but it was more likely to be salt when it came to Marco. Tall, tanned, supermodel good looks with a muscular build, big chocolate cow eyes, full lips, and freckles, Marco got his fair share of attention. Knowing better, however, Eren knew that Marco was just as smart as Levi and even ran in similar circle. If anyone knew how to help him out then it was Marco.

“Why?” Eren replied with a half smirk. “Just ‘cause I wanna little prim n’ proper? C’mon, Marco, you gotta gimme somethin’!”

Shaking his head, Marco refused “Nah, you wanna chase Sour Patch Kid? That’s all on you, man. I’ll be here to fuckin’ laugh when you fall on your ass. He doesn’t like you.”

“How do you-- _ Ow!”  _ Eren hissed as his mother resorted to digging her pointed fingertips into his kneecap.

“Boy, if you don’t hush….” Carla Jaeger warned sternly, her hazel eyes narrowing menacingly. Eren knew that look. That was the “about to wring your neck like a dirty dish cloth” look. Clearing his throat, Eren straightened up his posture and returned his attention to the front of the typically southern church. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught Marco snickering. Stomping his heel promptly on Marco’s toes, Eren smirked as he jerked back. Like hell he was letting the shit get away with laughing at him getting reprimanded by his mother. It wasn’t like he was any better. He was just lucky his own mother was a few pews back.

Paying no heed to Marco’s words, Eren waited until the end of the sermon then approached Levi. Everyone was going about the usual tradition of speaking to the pastor and shaking his hand before leaving, so it was the perfect time. He could catch Levi’s attention as he stood next to his mother. Each time he saw the three of them together he could only notice that Kuchel Ackerman had produced a male clone in the form of her son, and Stewart Talbert just looked hilariously out of place next to them. Kuchel’s eyes were softer and bit more of a glacial blue than the piercing steely blue of her son’s, and she was actually a bit taller at only 5’5. Clearly, the good genes rested in that pool but Eren was more interested in Levi’s jeans.

While his mother was thanking the pastor, Eren grinned and leaned close to Levi “Hey, can I talk to you for a sec?”

Brow arching in what he assumed to be intrigue, Levi wrinkled his nose “I’m sorry? Can it wait? I’ve got to help the Sunday school classes clean up.”

“Oh, right,” Eren drawled before snapping “well, why don’t I come and help you out?”

“You?” Levi countered with a slight scoff.  _ “Really?” _

Furrowing his brow, Eren folded his arms over his chest “Why not?”

“I guess,” Levi shrugged before turning to place a kiss on his mother’s cheek “well, excuse me, ma. I’ve got to get to work.” Before turning to leave, Levi flashed a stunning smile to Eren’s mother “Ms. Jaeger, thank you for coming. It’s always a delight to have you with us for each service. If you’ll excuse me.” After thanking him, she shot a frigid glare to Eren. What for? He had no clue, and that only made it so much worse. Brushing it off, however, Eren fell into step behind Levi who began to weave out of the worship hall and into a neighboring building. As they opened the door, Eren immediately began to regret his choice. He wasn’t really good with kids, and they were about to head to the Sunday school classrooms. Man, he really hoped all of them had been picked up already.

Once inside, Eren’s hopes of no children were given, but the hopes of only asking Levi a question? Well, that's not how this was about to work out. Thrusting a broom into his hand, Levi smirked and instructed that he could begin sweeping the floors as he wiped down the tables and chairs. This was not what he’d expected? Ugh, and to top it all off? Levi was possibly the biggest hardass he’d ever had the discomfort of being around when it came to cleaning. Running his fingertips along every surface to ensure it’s cleanliness was overkill for anyone….except Levi. He didn’t know kids could produce that much paint or that many crumbs.Swearing up and down that if this wasn’t worth the hour of enduring cleaning hell he’d never forgive himself, Eren chewed his cheek and continued until it was all up to Levi’s standards.

“Alright,” Levi huffed as he trotted over to the mini fridge and returned with a bottle of water for Eren “what the  _ hell  _ do you want?” Blinking back his surprise, Eren had to sit the bottle down. Had he just….well, that wasn’t what he was expecting! Where was the polite attitude and smile? 

Still stunned, Eren shook his head “Whoa, what happened to pleasantries?”

“I’m not daft. I know who you are,” Levi stated firmly as he took a seat across from him. 

“As if that dictates what I could want?” Eren posed, a bit offended by his remark as he recalled what Marco had said. Did Levi really not like him? Was there something wrong? Okay, he knew that he wasn’t the best kid with the best reputation, but that didn’t mean shit. 

“Tells me that whatever it is,” Levi answered before leaning across the table “can’t  _ possibly _ be good.” Watching as he sat back and adjusted his crimson tie, Eren couldn’t formulate a response. Just what did that mean? Couldn’t be good? What the hell did he think he was gonna ask him? To go hold up a liquor store? Snotty types like him probably didn’t understand anyway. So he got into fights? So what? That didn’t automatically make him a criminal, but it did give him a short fuse and low tolerance to holier-than-thou types.

Finally finding the words, Eren sighed “I was seriously just gonna ask you if you wanted to go have dinner after church tonight.”

It was Levi’s turn to stare blankly as he muttered “With….. _ you? _ Are you serious right now?”

“As a heart attack. See anyone else asking? I just wanna talk to you about something,” Eren admitted flatly.

“Something that can’t be discussed right now?” Levi questioned curiously. “This does not bode well, but I’ll tell you what. If you fill in the gap Zach left in choir for tonight’s service then I’ll do it. You’re probably a low tenor, right? Sing a scale for me.”

Completely bewildered at the proposition, Eren guffawed “I’m sorry, you what?”

“Well, I need to hear your vocal range,” Levi answered before singing “ _~do, re, mi, fa, so, la, ti, do.~_ Ya know, a scale?” For a moment he hadn’t processed anything after his nearly angelic voice. It was a happy middle, but it smooth and sweet. He’d completely lost focus until Levi waved a hand, quite rudely, in front of his face before snapping loudly. 

“Good one,” Eren chuckled.

Features hardening, Levi replied “Oh, I’m completely serious. You want me to give you some of my free time? It’s not free, so I want your time for retribution. Sing. Also, be here 15 minutes before service, so I can place you properly. Now, scale.”

Reluctantly singing, Eren shrugged his shoulders “Ah, uh….okay. Why not? _~Do, re, mi, fa, so, la, ti, do?~”_ Mentally he was thanking his chorus instructor from high school. Thankfully he had some practice, but he wasn’t a great singer. His southern drawl became a bit more pronounced with the single syllables as they increased in pitch. Levi didn’t have that issue; he’d moved down from somewhere above the Mason Dixon line. How he’d wound up in sleepy Moravian Springs he couldn’t remember.

“Pitchy, but overall you have a nice voice,” Levi complimented before rising to his feet. “I can use you, so be here on time and wear something appropriate beneath your robes. I’m sure you can see yourself out.” Eren got to his feet and gave a nod before strolling out. He’d not expected Levi to be serious, and what was worse? Singing in choir….in front of the entire congregation. His fucking mother was going to love this, and he knew that he’d never hear the end of it. Of all the things he’d done for a date, this probably ranked at the worst. Something about the enticing shake of Levi’s slender hips as he walked had him enraptured from the first day he’d moved in. They’d not expected Stewart to up and get married to a woman he’d met online, especially one with a teenage son at the time, but there they all were.

Everyone was supportive, but Eren had always been more interested in Levi. At first he was reserved and didn’t say much, but he’d blossomed and thrived amidst the chaos like a fragrant honeysuckle vine in a blackberry bramble. He’d managed to succeed as he’d been uprooted from his home. No one knew much about him, he was a private guy, so he’d just a beautifully wrapped enigma that tempted him. Just maybe he’d be able to get through singing in a church choir, wearing ridiculous white satin robes, and be able to chip away a piece of that chilly porcelain. He wanted to know everything that lurked beneath the finely crafted exterior of a pair of black slacks, a black button up, and a red tie. 

Once back at home, his mother immediately stared him down. Upon entering the house her skeptical gaze fell on him. She looked as though she knew exactly what he was up to. There were no boundaries with his mother, and she knew that he was gay. If she suspected he were asking Levi out to dinner things were about to take a nosedive.

“Ya gonna tell me what you’re up to?” Carla posed as she brandished a dangerously spaghetti sauce splattered fork in one hand as the other braced atop her hip.

Humming as he squeezed past her in the kitchen, Eren snickered deviously “Oh, somethin’ just caught my eye is all.”

Eyes narrowing, she jutted the fork towards him “You had better not mean…..you leave him alone, you hear me? He’s a good boy!”

“And what am I, exactly? Minced delinquent liver?” Eren pouted.

“Yes,” Carla answered as she stepped over and wrapped him in a hug “but you’re good in different ways. You know that. You make good grades, you’re smart, but you let that boy get to you too much. He’s only doing it because he knows he can. Bloodying his nose won’t stop him, and you coming back with a black eye every other week makes me worry. I swear ya wanna put me in an early grave.” 

Pulling away from her embrace, Eren sighed “I know, I know, but I can’t help it. Plus, bloodying his nose makes me feel better. Besides, I can’t help but wanna go after Levi. He’s so attractive, and there are rumors, you know… about the, uh, gender preference he has.” 

Grumbling, Carla shook her head “What have I told you about rumors? He’s cute, I’ll give you that one, but don’t you scare him. I like our church.”

“I’m not gonna scare him, momma,” Eren snickered “if anything he scares me.” It was then his lip snarled instinctively “He’s makin’ me sing.”

Failing to restrain a laugh, Carla’s eyes widened “He’s what?! Ahaha! That’s great!! I’m gonna record this!  **You?** In choir?! Oh, Jesus might as well take me now! I’ve heard it all!”

Rolling his eyes at her theatrics, Eren huffed “Yeah, yeah, whatever. I swear, the things I’ll do for access to a pretty face.”

“Oooh, take it easy there, choir boy!” Carla teased.

**“Bite me!”** Eren hissed before going upstairs to his bedroom. It was only 2pm, and Sunday night service was in five more hours. There was still the entire idea of a date to plan. He knew that he’d said dinner, but he figured that Levi was expecting something interesting due to his reputation. It was no shock to anyone that he had a bit of a rough reputation. If Levi could be labeled as the “good boy” then Eren towed the line of “bad boy.” Jean Kirschtein just couldn’t keep his big mouth shut, but if he could then Eren wouldn’t have had to shut it for him. His reputation consisted of everyone knowing that he hated Jean and couldn’t keep from getting into fights with the guy. 

It’d been that way since high school. Marco should have known to keep a tighter leash on his damned dog. At just the thought he had to scoff. Marco and Jean went together like open wounds and lemon juice, but who was he to say who someone could like? Since the two had gotten together fires between he and Jean hadn’t fanned so hot, so he could be thankful for that. Still, it didn’t completely keeping fists from flying which meant that if anyone had heard of him it was because he couldn’t keep a lid on his temper. He’d been working on it, really, he had, but something still found a way to get under his skin when it came to Jean. 

Regardless of his “bad” reputation, Eren knew that Levi knew it too. He’d have to stop by to see Marco on the way out if he really wanted to keep up that idea. Maybe taking the backroad into the airport would be nice? From what he could remember, there was a huge rusted out chunk of the metal fencing near the back. If he could get some blankets, pillows, a bit of liquor from Marco, and some snacks then he could call it a win. Breaking in to watch planes take off with a little homemade wine would be pretty good night as far as he was concerned. It seemed fitting for him. Now, if only Levi would agree to doing it….or he could just not tell him where they were going. In fact, as payback for making him sing in front of everyone that sounded like a damn good idea.

His mother would never let him live this down, so he opted to forget about the entire thing until he needed to start getting ready. Diving into some homework that needed to be finished for his 8am Monday class, Eren let himself forget about his impending embarrassment. An essay still needed to be typed up, so that held the majority of his focus. While he was finishing up with the conclusion he heard the tell-tale knock on his door. 

“Start gettin’ ready, Eren,” Carla called from outside. Eren ran his hands over his face and rose from his computer chair. Before he headed off to shower he sent out a text to Marco to ask him for a quick favor on the way. Knowing that he had to take Levi out, he needed to drive himself instead of going with his mother. At least he’d be able to leave a little earlier than normal to pick up his liquor and still be on time for Levi to place him for choir. After dressing in a pair of jeans and a fitted v-neck he called it a night. That was as appropriate as Levi was going to get from. Like hell was he actually dressing up for it when he was going to be wearing a robe over it anyway.

With a kiss to his mom’s cheek, Eren made it out the door just in time to get to Marco’s with some time to spare. Once in the church parking lot he stole a sip of the alcohol just to calm his nerves a bit. Luckily no one saw him take the swig of muscadine twinged liquor before he stuffed it under his seat. Heaving a heavy sigh, Eren took a deep breath and got out of the truck. Walking into the worship hall was enough to make him shudder. Second guessing his choices was a bit too late, but when he saw Levi standing in front of them he couldn’t help but think it may be worth it. 

He’d already thrown on his robe, and he was leading some warm up exercises. Eren’s eyes couldn’t rip from him at all. Listening to them sing quick little warm ups wasn’t too bad at all. Unfortunately, Levi turned to notice him all too quickly. Physically dragging him over by a fistful of his shirt, Levi moved him to the rest of the choir. Thrusting a hymn book into his hands, Levi instructed him to turn to page 93 and follow along. Staring at the yellowed, dusted pages made him wonder how any kind of mold spore hadn’t found their way in yet. Moving his lips and staring down at the book was going to be as good as it got for him, but Levi didn’t seem to care too much about the appearance.

So long as Eren played his part well, and filled the gap in the choir then all would be well that ended well. As people began to flood in, he noticed the owlish stares. Of course when Marco strolled in there was the added annoyance of a heavy laugh. All Eren could do was narrow his eyes and try to let himself breathe. He could do this; his life motto of “fake it ‘til ya make it” rang loudly in his head. Levi moved him around while the others were singing, but he was absolutely rigid in his actions.No nonsense was a term he thought may have been good for Levi, as he lacked a better term when it came to the tightly wound director. At least once more people came flooding in Levi had finally found a spot for him to stand, but on the other hand he wore a smug smirk for the entirety of their singing.

From the second row he could see his mother’s ridiculous grin and the glint from her phone. He should have expected that she’d hold true to her word and record every second of it. Singing in front of everyone while staring down at the hymn book was frustrating and embarrassing, but the worst part of it all was trying to sit peacefully through the sermon. All eyes watched the pastor, but Eren wanted to watch Levi. Being in front of everyone meant that he couldn’t, however, and needed to at least look like he paying attention to the sermon. One of the many reasons he hated being near the front was that everyone could see what he was doing.

Sitting through the sermon with his attention focused on the teachings was like pulling teeth. Minutes were being counted down inside his head, and when he heard the pastor begin to wind down he began to get antsy. His knee was bouncing, and he was beyond anxious to bolt out of those double doors. It was more than a blessing when everyone began to stand and make for the doors. Eren easily tossed off his robe, grabbed Levi’s wrist, and tugged him along the aisle. No warning, no words, no goodbyes. Levi’s furrowed brow only deepened, as he’d noticed his mother’s expression, but there was nothing for him to do except shrug. Eren hadn’t been oblivious to his own mother’s stern glance, but he just gave her a wide grin and led Levi out to the parking lot.

Watching Levi’s face contort when he was suddenly staring down Eren’s truck gave Eren a laugh. It wasn’t exactly like the truck was lifted, but it did require a bit of a step in. Levi’s little leap into the passenger seat was minutely hilarious. Part of him hoped Levi heard the little snicker under his breath. It wasn’t his fault that Levi was small! The second Levi snapped the seat belt buckle and adjusted his seat, Eren turned over the engine and turned up the radio. There was no way he could know what Levi listened to, so it was easiest to just turn on his bluetooth on the radio and let him connect to it. When the music began he’d not expected classic rock to be streaming through his radio, let alone Metallica. What in the hell had just happened?!   
  
“So, where are we going, hmm?” Levi hummed as the song ended.

Glancing over, Eren shrugged his shoulders “You’ll see. Nice music, by the way.” At his comment, Levi bit the corner of his lip and sat back in his seat. Something about that devious little demon’s smirk had him worried. Oh well, there wasn’t much he could do about it but keep driving. Driving like a bat outta hell might have been an understatement to how Eren drove, but it got them there quicker. Slinging dirt and spinning rocks on the old dusty dirt road was pretty normal for those that wound up on it, but that wasn’t normal was the nearly molar to molar smile on Levi’s face. 

What a beautiful sight that was. Blue eyes practically shining as he sang along to the songs, perfectly pale rose lips curled in a mile long smile….he looked like he was already having a blast there in his passenger seat. Eren couldn’t help his own smile at the thought, but he turned his attention to sneaking into the airstrip. Shutting off his headlights, Eren mowed down the briar brumbles weaving up around the rusted chain link and drove through the gap. There was enough room, but he was centimeters from having his mirrors scratched by the metal. Thankfully, he was able to drive by the moonlight to find a good spot to watch the planes take off. 

As he put the truck in park, Levi tossed him a look. Brow raised in curiosity, Levi stared and waited until Eren got out of the car before even unbuckling his seat belt. He watched Eren drag blankets and pillows out from behind their seats before he tossed them in the bed of the pickup. When Eren returned he gestured his chin to the back, and Levi climbed out of the truck to meet him in the bed. 

After making himself comfortable against the wheel well, Levi questioned “So, what?”

Taken off guard, Eren knit his brows “Huh?”

Rolling his eyes, Levi huffed “There was something that you wanted to ask me?”

“Oh,” Eren nodded “yeah, that was a lie.”

“Seriously?!” Levi droned, clearly exasperated with his antics.

Eren stretched out against the pillow lined bedside “How else was I supposed to get ya here?”

Befuddled, Levi shook his head “For what purpose did you want me here, exactly?”

“I was curious about what you were like,” Eren answered “when no one is watching.” With a sigh, Levi upturned his gaze to focus on the plane above them. Even from below them, the plane taking off still rattled their windows and vibrated the ground. Enveloping them inside a whirling roar of wind that would have drowned out whatever Levi was going to say, he patiently waited for the air around them to settle.

“Like anyone else,” Levi breathed softly, still entranced by the flight’s departure “who can finally breathe.” Something about the way he’d said that, with sorrow etched into his features and pulling down at the corners of his lips, Eren had a feeling there was something beneath it all.

“Rumors are circulating ‘bout you, ya know,” Eren tossed out, anxious to get to the root of his curiosity.

For a moment Levi laughed “Haha, who do you think st----” His words were cut off by the shrill screaming of a siren. Blue and red lights flashed around them in a dizzying flury. Just what they needed: cops. Eren knew he ran the risk of sneaking into the airstrip, but he didn’t expect to get caught! Before he could even think to do something in the wake of the impending implosion of their evening, Levi grabbed his wrist and hauled him off the truck bed “Run!” Staring back at him with owlish eyes, Eren couldn’t help but be baffled. Surely he hadn’t suggest the try to run from the cops as one car was ahead of them and another car was already cutting off their exit?! There was no way they’d make it.

He hadn’t even noticed them until they were practically on top of them. Damn those plane engines covering up sounds. Of course they didn’t even cut on the sirens until they had no change to make a run for it. As clumps of dew laden grass flew from the tires of the cop car, Eren shook his head. There was no getting out of this one. Immediately, Eren straightened up and Levi dropped his hold on Eren’s wrist as two police officers got out of their patrol cars. Neither were particularly intimidating, but the fact that they could be arrested for trespassing was.

“You’re aware you two are trespassing, correct?” One of the officers asked carefully. Eren noted that the glacial blue eyes from the blonde officers felt as if they were boring a hole straight through him. Maybe that one was a bit intimidating at a little over 6 foot tall.

Eren nodded solemnly “Yes, sir.”

“We keep getting calls about kids tearing up the grass, leaving trash, and just fuckin’ up the damn place. You can’t be here, and you bypassed at least two ‘No Trespassing’ signs on your break in. So, give us your names and we’ll run them. Until then, these are for our safety, you understand?” As the officer stepped closer to him he removed a pair of black handcuffs from his duty belt. Eren immediately winced but nodded. Fuck, Levi’s mom was gonna murder him for this. Actually, his own mother was gonna wring his fucking neck first. The second the cuffs clinked around his wrists Eren cringed. They really weren’t playing around.

As Levi was being handcuffed by the second officer, he smiled sweetly “You know this extremely unnecessary, don’t you?  I mean, we’re just kids. It’s not like we had anything nefarious planned. We came here to watch the planes together. I’m preacher Talbert’s step-son. Do you _really_ think that I’d spend any of my time getting into any trouble? I can promise there was nothing going on, officer. You believe me, right?” With the bat of his eyes and the soft volume of his voice, Eren couldn’t help but look at the ground. He was trying to talk his way out of it! He was definitely not what he expected! Holy hell if he wasn’t a bit good at it too. The officer may not have been buying it, but Eren was ready to bark and jump through a hoop if he’d asked it in that voice with that look.

“Sorry, we’ve been called by the owner to process anyone trespassing. Unfortunately, it’s not up to us, son. It’ll be up to the owner if he wants to press charges. So, give me your name please and Officer Coursen will escort you to his car while we run you through the system,” the second officer explained.

Rolling his eyes, Levi leaned forward as a wicked smile split his lips “Aww, c’mon! At least let me have a cigarette before you stick me in that shitty car! Pretty please?!” Eren was struggling to hold in his laughter at his last line. While Levi was busy fucking with the cops it was all he could do was try to school his features. Levi was crazier than a drunk loon! Why in the hell was he screwing with them and not giving them his name?! Eren had already given the first officer his name while Levi was busy trying to sweet talk the second, so he just got to sit back and watch the shit unfold.

Being escorted to the car, Eren and Levi took their seats inside the back of the police cruiser. Officer Coursen had slammed the door pretty hard when Levi began to laugh. Levi was sitting on his right and still laughing when the door slamming shook the entire vehicle. Just what level of crazy was he? At least they’d been cuffed in front of their laps. They weren’t snug on their wrists, but he still knew there was no getting out of them…at least not for Eren. Turning around to see where the officers were, Levi glanced over his shoulder before shaking his head side to side. Reaching up to his ear, Levi removed a bobby pin. Placing it in his teeth, Levi pried open the pin and dropped it into his lap. When he grabbed it again he began to tinker with his cuffs. 

“Shhh,” Levi grinned before winking as he dropped the first cuff off his wrist. There was something about that wild glimmer in his eyes. He seemed like the adrenaline of the situation was giving him a sort of high. Side by side, Eren couldn’t help but watch carefully as he got the other wrist. 

“What the  _ fuck, _ Levi?” Eren whispered as Levi leaned back against the seat. Levi was beyond anything he’d expected, but he was kinda liking it. The boy was rebelling against the goddamn cops. In his head it all sounded ridiculous. He wasn’t worried about going to jail anymore. He’d always had a short attention span when it came to Levi, and it seemed to be proving true as his eyes were glued to Levi. Watching the reflection of the siren’s lights in his eyes as he vibrated with anticipation, Eren found Levi to be far more attractive than he had ever been. Even dressed in black slacks and a powder blue button down, Levi was everything he found himself drowning in. 

Once the doors opened, Officer Coursen explained “The owner decided to not press charges since you’re both good kids. We’re letting you off with a warning this time, okay? So don’t come back.”

“Great,” Levi droned as he stepped out of the car and dangled the cuffs from his fingertip “then you can have these back since we’re not being detained.” The officer’s face dropped instantly. Whatever image he’d had of Levi seemed to have changed just as Eren’s had. Once Eren’s cuffs were removed they headed back to the truck. Removing his keys from his pocket, Eren was about to get ready to drive back down the road for a second take of their evening. Instead, Levi gestured a hand out for the keys. Deciding there couldn’t be anything worse than nearly being arrested, Eren tossed him the keys and began to gather up the blankets and pillows from the bed of the truck.

After everything was safely stored away, Levi drove forward through the airstrip until he could get back on the main road. For a moment, Eren didn’t even so much as question it. He’d assumed that Levi was going home, but color Eren surprised when he began to take several back roads. Knowing exactly where they were headed, Eren sat back and waited until he could see the clearing coming up. Much to his concern, they didn’t come out to a clearing. Instead, they came out to the bank of a creek nestled in the middle of the woods. He had to give it to him, Levi picked a rather good place for them to enjoy themselves while still being away from people.

Levi might have been absolutely insane and hot as all sin, but he picked a good spot. When they stopped, Eren got out and grabbed the cooler from behind the seat along with the jar of homemade wine that had been rolling around the floorboard under the driver’s seat. They’d gotten lucky that the truck didn’t searched, or he’d have definitely gotten more than a little fine for having that on him. Taking the thick quilt from the back, Levi grabbed it and a couple pillows to lay it down by the river of the rushing creek. The babble of the water rushing over the rocks provided a nice ambience to drown out the annoying screaming of the cicadas. 

“C’mon, don’t look at me like that,” Levi started as he took the jar of liquor from him before taking a sip. “Did you really think I was a goodie little choir boy?”

Watching as Levi casually sipped the liquor, Eren huffed “Well, I did. Not so sure about that anymore. I mean…..holy shit, dude. You tried to sweet talk a cop, refused to give them your name, and then picked your goddamned handcuffs! Do you know how absolutely batshit insane that was?!”

“I probably could have done it if he was a little younger,” Levi mentioned “and I’ll have you know that I’m not really that sane to begin with. I got kicked out of three high schools before we moved down here.”

“You what?! You’re nuttier than squirrel shit!” Eren screeched as his jaw popped open with surprise. 

Levi grinned devilishly “Before my mother met that tightwad Stewart, I wasn’t exactly a great kid. I may be nuts, but I’m certainly more than you expected, hmm?”

Not one to refute that claim, Eren nodded “For sure. The rumors shoulda mentioned that instead. Must me why Marco’s dumbass laughed at me.” 

“Bodt?” Levi questioned. “Yeah, he and I have hung out a couple times. He knows how I can get sometimes. The rumors didn’t say anything about them because  I started them.”

Completely bewildered, Eren clicked his teeth “Tsk, you’re definitely…..why would you start rumors about yourself?”

“Just to see if anyone would believe it through the personna that I’ve managed to fool everyone with,” Levi snickered “and I guess I got someone to believe it, huh? I like to control the information that gets leaked about me. After all, I’ve not even been in this town a year yet. There’s bound to be someone looking for dirt.”

“So, you started the rumor you’re gay?” Eren questioned in an attempt to clarify.

Levi nodded “Ye--Well, bisexual actually.”

“And _ are  _ you?” Eren prodded.

A small chortle sounded as Levi rolled his eyes “Haha, yes, but don’t worry, Eren, you aren’t in any danger….well, not _ a lot  _ of danger I guess.”

Still confused, Eren had to ask “Why not come out and just say it?” 

“The perfect little church boy likes dick….hmm, use your brain, Eren. How well do you think that’d go down?” Levi posed after another swig of the liquor.

Eren couldn’t resist the joke “Not as good as me.”

“Hardy fucking _ har, _ ” Levi sighed as he rolled his eyes. “I’ve given my mother enough trouble as it is. She does know about my preferences, but Stewart doesn’t. He’s just as fooled by this fake Levi as everyone else is, and I don’t want to risk falling out with him over it. Hell, he doesn’t know I have a record either, or that I was expelled from three schools.”

“You have a  _ record?”  _ Eren asked cautiously.

Levi smirked “Pretty sure it got expunged when I hit 18, but yeah.”

“I think I’m in _ love _ with you,” Eren chuckled playfully.

“Awww,” Levi cooed playfully “how sweet. Is that why you brought me out here?”

“Kinda,” Eren shrugged “I wanted to test that rumor a bit.”

Glancing down to the mason jar of fruit filled liquor, Levi looked back to Eren “Yeah, by seducing me with planes, blankets in a truck bed, muscadine liquor, and what? Your  _ southern charm?” _

“Did it work?” Eren snickered. “‘Cause I got southern charm for days. The rest are just extras.”

“That depends,” Levi began “why did you want to test it?”

For a moment, Eren paused to think before answering “You’re hotter than all sin, and I can’t resist the urge to dirty a  _ ‘good boy.’” _

Levi’s brow quirked up “Ohoho, sounds like you’re awful sure of yourself, Eren. I’ve heard rumors about you, too.  Rough, tough, anger issues, hard headed, can’t help but fight when someone pops their mouth off….luckily for you I seem to like that. Marco said you’re a good guy beneath it. You’ve got great grades, you’re sweet and polite, and you even volunteer at the local humane society. We’re a lot more alike than you may realize.”

“How’s that?” Eren scoffed. 

Leaning closer to him, Levi inched close enough to whisper against Eren’s ear “We both wanna dirty the  _ ‘good boy.’” _ As he backed up, Levi gave him a smoldering gaze before stealing his lips. He’d not even registered the kiss at first; he was too stunned. The bitter twinge of alcohol laden on his lips wasn’t nearly as intoxicating as knowing that he was kissing Levi. Not one to balk at the action, Eren gave in hastily. It wasn’t him, however, who proved to be a bit greedy. Levi jerked him closer by the collar of his shirt before deepening the kiss with the first opening Eren gave.

After a moment, Eren needed to catch his breath “Damn, easy there, Sugar.”

Blinking in surprise, Levi cocked his head to the side “I’m sorry, did you just call me Sugar?”

“If I did?” Eren posed.

_ “Say it again,”  _ Levi purred seductively.

Placing a hand on his cheek, Eren smirked smugly “Sugar, slow down and tell me somethin’ first. Are you interested in me?

“Wonder why I wanted some rumors started?” Levi began as he held Eren’s radiant turquoise gaze. “If only the attractive, fun, openly pansexual boy would discover that I was bisexual and finally make his move on me rather than make the entire congregation uncomfortable since his lingering gaze could sear holes in my back. I wonder what could happen then? Hmm?”

“You played me?” Eren questioned with a slight laugh. “Oh, you’re good.”

Levi stole a quick kiss before whispering “You played yourself, but now it’s time to play with  _ me.  _ If you’re serious that is.”

“Wait,” Eren paused “don’t you have a curfew?” 

Pulling back, Levi nodded “What time is it?”

“Quarter past 11,” Eren answered. 

“No worries then,” Levi snickered “because there’s  _ a lot _ we can do in about 40 minutes.”

_ “Halle-fuckin’-lujah,” _ Eren murmured under his breath before Levi returned to hungrily claim his lips. If one thing was for certain, it was that he wasn’t sure which one of them was “good” and which one of them was “bad.”  Levi was far more intoxicating than boozed up muscadines, and he was ready to get drunk. He didn’t really care what happened afterwards, because he got the night of his life with a boy wilder than the breeze, hotter than hellfire, and sweeter than sugar. 

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Cop Car by Another Lost Year (cover).


End file.
